Mission at Cloud Forest
by ligerpup22
Summary: Skypup finds out about a new EPF project. Rainbow Puffles!


Mission at Cloud Forest chapter 1

By Snowpup22 (also on DeviantArt)

Excited, I woke up one morning and counted how many coins I had in my pouch. Five minutes later I was doing a victory dance with Bubblegum, my pink puffle because I had finally saved up enough coins to buy some cake for her from the pet shop. I used my EPF phone to teleport myself to the Pet Shop.

When I arrived at the pet shop, I looked around for the Puffle Catalog, but instead I saw a big door across the room. I walked over to the mysterious door and opened it, but all I saw were some old wooden boards and construction stuff. It looked like they were going to be building something there, but what? Club Penguin already had the essential buildings for being a successful island.

"Must be one of PH's new puffle it had been a while since the Club Penguin Times mentioned anything about PH doing anything to help puffles." I thought outloud.

"Hey, how did you know that?" said a familiar voice from behind me.

Startled, I turned around and nearly hit Rookie, one of Club Penguin's most honored EPF agents.

"Hi Rookie, what do you mean by how did I know that?" I questioned, hoping to get an inside scoop on PH's newest project.

"You don't know? Maybe I shouldn't tell you then, unless I want to get my butt kicked by Sensei again." He said, looking hesitant.

"Let me guess, he caught you telling some other penguins about the EPF's new mission." I said, rolling my eyes.

Rookie stayed quiet, but scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I'm part of the EPF, you can tell me about this new project." I said persuasively.

"Technically only the highest ranked EPF agents are supposed to know, but I'll tell you anyways."

I quietly cheered under my breath.

"You know the rainbow puffle? well, they're not just a legend, they're real! PH has done some research and found that they live on a big cloud up in the sky, so she has ordered the construction crew to build a tall building high enough so we can reach their cloud home with a cannon." Rookie said, looking satisfied to finally have told someone the secret.

I promised Rookie that I wouldn't tell anyone the secret and I bought some cake for Bubblegum and teleported back to my igloo. At my igloo, I fed Bubblegum some cake, then I went to the **E**veryday **P**honing **F**acility so that I could check in with Dot to see if there were any new missions she wanted me to do. When I arrived at the **E**veryday **P**honing **F**acility, I bumped into an oddly dressed white colored penguin.

"Watch it!" yelled the oddly dressed white penguin.

"Sorry, I didn't think that any **E.P.F. **agents would be coming in this early in the morning." I said, apologetically.

"**E.P.F. **Agents?" the oddly dressed white penguin asked inquiringly.

"Yeah.. You know, the **E**lite **P**enguin **F**orce agents." I said, starting to wonder if I had accidentally given away the **E.P.F's** secret.

"Oh,_ those_ **E.P.F **agents" the oddly dressed white penguin said, still rather unconvincingly.

I nodded my head and apologized again before going inside so that I could see if Dot was in the room.

Inside the **E.P.F. **command room, I saw many agents but I didn't see any highest-ranking **E.P.F. **agents for that matter. I asked my friend Sweet Tooth where all the high- ranking **E.P.F. **agents were and she told me that almost all of them had gone away on some top secret mission at the Plaza. I thanked Sweet Tooth, then I ran through the snow until I saw the Pet Shop.

Just as I thought, I saw a lot of the high ranking **E.P.F.** agents there. Gary was drawing something, Jetpack Guy was having a heated discussion with Dot about what amount of floors the building should be, and Rookie was being very distracting to the puffles that were supposed to be working on the building. I decided to go ask Gary what was going on, mainly because I wanted to get an autograph card from him. When I arrived at the long table where Gary was working, his head snapped up and he instinctively covered up whatever he was drawing.

"Oh, hello Skypup." Gary said, still covering up what he was drawing.

"Hi Gary, can I have one of your autograph cards?" I asked, noting that Gary looked very relieved after I asked that.

"Oh, is that all? Sure, here you go." Gary said as he pulled an autographed picture of himself out of his lab coat pocket.

"Hey, what are those?" I asked Gary, pretending to have just noticed the drawings on the table.

"Oh, just a couple of blueprints for one of the new buildings we are going to make here." Gary said nervously.

I nodded my head to give the false impression that I understood and I went inside of the Pet Shop, since I had a hunch that I would find something there. When I was fully inside of the Pet Shop, I went over to the glass cage that held all the puffles and I peered inside. After peering inside, I saw a picture of a Rainbow Puffle hanging on the wall in the shadows where nobody had seen it. I almost screamed with shock when I saw the evidence that the Rainbow Puffle wasn't just a legend. I was about to go to my friend Sweet Tooth's igloo to tell her what I had found out, but then I remembered the promise I had made to Rookie about not telling anyone about the Puffle Hotel or the Rainbow puffles.

While I was zoned out thinking, someone threw a snowball at me. I looked around for the source, and saw one of my friends, Ligerpup. He was holding a Rainbow Puffle. Wait a second... Thats not a rainbow puffle! Thats a white puffle that was dipped in rainbow paint!

"What in the world did you do to my poor white puffle?" I asked, suspecting that he had also seen the rainbow puffle picture.

"I heard the rumors of a rainbow puffle and I thought that Snowflake here might want to become one." Ligerpup22 said, shrugging and showing me what was probably supposed to be an innocent face but ended up in him trying hard not to laugh.

"Did you hear the rumors from a EPF Agent?" I asked

"Um... Maybe" he said hesitantly.

"Let me guess... Rookie?" I guessed, rolling my eyes. Rookie was such a blabber mouth, I should have known that I wasn't the only one he had told.

"Hey, Yeah. How did you know?" Ligerpup said, looking surprised.

"He told me too." I explained.

Ligerpup didn't look surprised at all, probably because everyone on Club Penguin knew about Rookie's secret keeping issues.

**Element's note: Here is Snowpup22's unfinished story, please help me convince her to continue writing this story! (By REVIEWING)**

**Thanks!**


End file.
